WANTED: Secretary
by kate-sama
Summary: Masaomi Kida, president of Masaomi Zaibatsu, just wanted to find the perfect secretary.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own DURARARA.

**NOTE**: This is an AU FIC. Characters are slightly older than their original age. Please refer to the list below for their ages. This will be a short story spanning about only three to four chapters, will be updated once a week.

Ryuugamine Mikado - 21 years old

Masaomi Kida – 21 years old

Izaya Orihara – 23 years old

Heiwajima Shizuo – 23 years old

**WARNING**: May contain mild shounen-ai, violence, cross-dressing and cursing.

**PAIRING**: This is a Kida X Mikado fic with slight hints of Izaya X Mikado.

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**: Please be reminded that suggestions are highly appreciated. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**HIRING**

**Tokyo News**

Masaomi Kida, one of the youngest and most successful businessmen in Japan, has now closed another multi-million deal with Europe's biggest conglomerate, The Aldiene Group of Companies. According to the CEO himself the company is planning to expand their services in Europe. Masaomi Zaibatsu is Japan's number one leading company followed by the Orihara Zaibatsu. These two companies hold Japan's economy at their hands.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Masaomi Zaibatsu – President's Office**

**9:08 A.M**

Masaomi Kida is a person who doesn't tolerate any kind of failures. He is outgoing, approachable and sociable but when it comes to work he becomes a tyrant and a dictator who only wants perfect results. So when his own secretary failed to remind him about his schedule for the day, he was immediately subjected to termination.

"You useless piece of shit! How could you forget your own duty! Do you have a brain damage of some sort! You know I hate forgetful people, especially people who suck at their own job!"

The office workers already knew what would be the outcome of the conversation. They knew that their boss was picky about work; he wanted a thorough and clean job on anything. They felt pity for the former secretary that didn't even last for a week. As of now, he has the shortest record for the title "You're Fired Award". He only lasted for six days, just one more day for it to reach a week.

They all wondered again how many times their president had a change of secretaries. This month, he had fired about three secretaries, including the most recent one. The former secretary lasted for about two weeks while the other one made it to a week and a half. They considered themselves lucky because they still have their jobs. Despite the president being so demanding and temperamental, he paid well.

"You're fired!" The president simply stated.

The newly-terminated secretary rushed out of the office with tears in her eyes. All they could do was wish her the best of luck and start a new life, a fresh start. A few seconds later, the president himself went out of his office and flashed a cheeky smile to everyone.

"Did I overdo it?"He asked.

And all the office workers could do was burst out laughing together with their childish president.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Streets of Downtown Tokyo**

**9: 11 A.M**

Ryuugamine Mikado, a 21 year old man, is now facing one of the biggest dilemmas of his life. He has been walking for two hours looking for a job. He applied for the position of a clerk, a waiter, a bartender and even a janitor but to no avail he wasn't accepted. Why? He's not a high school drop-out for sure; he even graduated from a university with honors. Was he ugly? Obviously, not; though short for a man, he was a proud 5'6 with innocent deep blue eyes. He had short raven locks that contrasted with his creamy white skin. Why? Simple, he stutters a lot when he's nervous and he stutters more when he feels uncomfortable. This was one of his main problems during his elementary, high school and university years. Because of this problem, he refrained from talking to his classmates which resulted to making only a few friends.

He was currently sitting in a café, drinking the chocolate latte he ordered when someone tapped him on the shoulder, knocking him out of his daydream.

"Mikado-kun, is that you?"

"Kadota-sempai?"

Kadota was Mikado's sempai in his university. Although Mikado was forced to be an antisocial due to his stuttering problem, he felt relaxed around Kadota-sempai. They were in the same college organization and Kadota-sempai was like an older brother figure to him. Without Kadota-sempai, he wouldn't have a few friends; he would have no friends.

Mikado was now looking at his sempai, concern marring in his features. Only a few seconds have passed since their first greeting and his sempai was now in a daze, muttering incoherent words. "Childish. Stupid. Baka. Rarara." These were the only words he could make out from the grumbles of his sempai. After a few minutes of endless cursing and muttering, Kadota felt a little relieved. He turned his attention back to Mikado who was staring at him with worry.

"Oi, Mikado! No need to worry. I am not in trouble."

"Ahh, souka," was Mikado's uncertain reply.

"Why are out here so early in the morning? Looking for fun?" Kadota teased Mikado who immediately blushed like a tomato.

"No, sempai, I was actually looking for a job. But I guess jobs are kind of hard to find nowadays especially when you're a fresh grad, I guess." Mikado stated with a sheepish smile on his face.

Kadota stared incredulously at Mikado who was now scratching the back of his head, a sure sign that he's embarrassed at his current predicament. He never expected Mikado to be unemployed; he was even sure that job offers would flood at the doorstep of this kid. Mikado was both intelligent and pleasant looking. Even when he was still at his third year at the university, company scouts was looking for him.

With great hesitation, Kadota asked, "What happened to the company scouts and job offers?"

Mikado flinched at the question. He knew that his sempai will ask him this question sooner or later. He didn't want to answer the question; his sempai will be absolutely disappointed when he finds out the truth. So Mikado, decided to change the topic immediately without answering his sempai's question.

"Japan's economy is progressing. Right, sempai?"Mikado asked with feign interest. When his sempai didn't answer the question he continued with his story. "Well, Japan is one of the best countries not only here in Asia but also around the world. It's competitive…."

Kadota was not listening to Mikado's ramblings. He was trying to recall one of the major flaws in Mikado's personality. Did he have a phobia? Not really. Violence? Never. Arrogance? The heck! The kid could even pass off as a saint if he wanted to. .. And then it hit him, he remembered a certain incident from the past, the day when he met Ryuugamine Mikado.

He was walking to his next math class when he felt that somebody was trailing him. Wanting to know the identity of his follower, he turned around only to find out that the person who was following him was a harmless kid. The said kid was now looking at the floor, showing a profound interest in his shoes. He lightly tapped the kid's shoulder to gain his attention, only to find out that he was rambling.

"Oi, what do you want?"

"Eto…Ano…I was heading..Uhmm…to…Eto..that direction…Ano…"The kid stated with great difficulty.

Kadota was unsure whether to believe the kid or not. Maybe the kid was getting lost, for he was sure that the kid was a freshman, with the way he dresses and with the way he talks. But how can he be lost? He was bringing a campus map, for God's sake. Maybe he didn't know how to interpret the map, but that would be plain stupidity, right? Tired of too much thinking, Kadota decided to ask the kid what subject he was heading to.

He was expecting that the kid would be heading to his algebra class when the younger answered, "Eto…I..am..ano…heading..to..my..uhm…calculus class.." Albeit shocked with the latter's answer, he continued to ask another series of questions.

"Are you sure you're heading to a calculus class?"

"Hai."

"Are you going to the math auditorium?"

"Hai."

"Are you a freshman?"

"Hai."

Kadota was sure that those answers didn't click in one sentence; a freshman going to a calculus class? Impossible, unless this student passed the infamous math placement exams, that was extremely difficult. Wanting to confirm this said theory, he asked for the last time, "Did you pass the math placement exam?"

The boy who was fumbling the hem of his shirt, answered with a meek, "Hai."

He didn't need to think twice to make his final conclusion. This boy in front of him was a genius. "Let's go to class together. I'll show you the way. I'm heading there too."

"Ano..Arigatou…sempai?..."

"Kadota."

"Kadota-sempai."

After that certain incident replayed at the back of his mind, Kadota remembered Mikado's major flaw when dealing with strangers; he stutters a lot. But wait, the stuttering was all a part of the past. Before he graduated from the university, he was sure that Mikado already conquered his stuttering problem. He could already talk to strangers and upperclassmen without stuttering and fidgeting his fingers. Unless something happened when he left that made him reverts to his old ways. He didn't dare to ask Mikado again the reason for his unemployment because he knew the kid would blame himself; he was sure that latter will wallow in self-disappointment and pity. He didn't want to dampen the already damp spirit of the kid. Instead he could use this situation to his advantage, Mikado was jobless right? Just the right timing, his boss just recently fired an employee and has ordered him to find a replacement as soon as possible. But was Mikado the right person for the job? He could be, with a few tweaks in his attitude and personality. He would be the best person for the job. After all, Mikado had the right and perfect habits towards work. Organized and responsible, the two characteristics his boss was looking in his employees.

After chewing a piece of his sandwich, he asked Mikado, "Would you like me to give you a job? Our company has currently a vacant position due to unexplainable circumstances."

Mikado couldn't believe his luck. He was pretty sure that his sempai was going to scold him for reverting to his former self, may be the heavens were really at his side. He didn't care what kind of job will be given to him, as long as he's paid enough; he was willing to do any kind of work. "Of course sempai, I gladly accept your offer." Kadota was thinking that maybe Mikado was really desperate for a job; he didn't even bother to ask what kind of job will he be doing, the wages, and the hours of work. He simply accepted his offer without a trace of hesitation.

"Mikado, I will tell you everything that you need to know about your job. These are the things that you should always bear in your mind. Always."

Mikado nodded with determination in his eyes. This was his first job after graduation; he needed to be the best so as not to disappoint both his employer and Kadota-sempai, who recommended him this job. Sensing that Mikado's concentration was on him, Kadota started his lecture.

"You'll be working as a secretary of a company president. He's a perfectionist when it comes to work; everything must be thoroughly done or else you'll get fired. Do not forget to remind him his daily schedule every morning or else you'll be fired. You must always properly organize his appointments and meetings to avoid conflict. If a conflict ever occurs due to your mistake, you'll be fired. Lastly, anything he orders you to do must be done to the best of your abilities or else you'll be fired."

Mikado gulped, maybe this wasn't the best idea after all but he badly needed a job. This could be his last shot, he needed to do this whether he liked it or not. "Oh wait, one really last thing, do not let him see you slacking no matter what time it is or else you'll be fired. Remember; do not ever stutter in front of him." Kadota hastily added.

All Mikado could do was nod at his sempai's words.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Masaomi Zaibatsu – President's Office**

**1:37 P.M**

"Where the hell is Kadota? I told him to find me a new secretary immediately not to wander around the streets." Kida mumbled in his seat.

As if answering his thoughts, Kadota barged inside his office, grinning wildly. "Boss, no need to worry, I've found you a new secretary. I assure you he's one of the best out there."

Kida quirked a brow at Kadota's declaration, this was one of the rarest moments inside the company. His human resources department manager was overly confident in someone's ability. Kida was now becoming curious of this said new employee that was highly recommended by his HRD manager.

"So what's his work experience?"

Scratching the back of his head, Kadota answered, "Nothing."

"Nothing, you mean, this is his first job?" Kida asked, more intrigued. This was a first, his HRD manager relying on someone with no work experience. Kadota usually only hires people with a minimum job experience of five years. To be hiring someone with no work experience, Kadota must know him/her personally.

"So how's she related to you?"

"It's a he. He was an underclassman in my former university and we were also in the same club." Kadota briefly explained.

"So he has a soft spot for this kid, eh?" Kida mused inside his head. He then stated, "Although you are the one recommending him, do you expect me to hire someone who is incompetent? He might not last a day, you do know how demanding a secretary's job is, right?"

"I have explained to him the basics of the job, the things he needed to do. I told him how easily you fire people but he still took the risk. He's willing to work if the pay is good enough. And by the way, he's not incompetent."

"How can you be so sure?"

With a smug look in his face, Kadota replied, "You'll know sooner, when you see him work. You'll regret everything you've said about him."

"So what are we waiting for? Bring him in. I would like to meet my new secretary."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH COLLEGE. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH THIS STORY. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATRONAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own DURARARA.

**NOTE**: This is an AU FIC. Characters are slightly older than their original age. Please refer to the list below for their ages. This will be a short story spanning about only three to four chapters.

Ryuugamine Mikado - 21 years old

Masaomi Kida – 21 years old

Izaya Orihara – 23 years old

Heiwajima Shizuo – 23 years old

**WARNING**: May contain mild shounen-ai, violence, cross-dressing and cursing.

**PAIRING**: This is a Kida X Mikado fic with slight hints of Izaya X Mikado.

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**: Please be reminded that suggestions are highly appreciated. Enjoy.

**Previous Chapter**: Mikado is jobless. He met Kadota-sempai. Kadota-sempai offered him a job as a secretary to president of a company. Chaos ensues.

**Chapter 2**

**MEETING**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Masaomi Zaibatsu – President's Lounge**

**1:37 P.M**

Mikado was staring at the blue carpeted floor, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, even though the air conditioner was at full blast. He was too anxious to think of what was going on inside the president's room. He was imagining how to interact with the president. Will he give him a friendly smile first? Or should he greet him first with a "Good Afternoon"? He was so deep in thought that he did not even realize that his Kadota-sempai was nudging his forehead.

"Oi, Mikado! It's time to meet the president!"

"May be I should smile first then bow my head down, then greet him a pleasant afternoon. Yes, yes, that should work. But wait, what if he is a strict person that dislikes smiles? What if he is the serious type? OH NO. Remember Mikado that you should not embarrass Kadota-sempai; He has been kind to you ever since the day you met him." Mikado mused with much trepidation.

"Oi, Mikado! Earth to Mikado! Get a hold of yourself! The president is not very bad. He's cheerful and a bit of playful some times. You should not mull over him! You haven't even met him for God's sake!"

"Uhm, sempai…I don't know what to do when I meet him. What if I screw this one? What if I lose this one golden opportunity?"

"Mikado, believe in yourself. You will not screw this one. If worse comes to worst, just don't speak. Just nod your head and look at him in the eye to show that you are listening, Ok?" Kadota instructed.

"Hai, sempai." Mikado nodded with a degree of uncertainty.

"Now, let's go inside to meet the president."

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Masaomi Zaibatsu – President's Office**

**1:40 P.M**

Masaomi Kida was sitting at his brown leather office chair currently facing the busy streets of downtown Tokyo. He remembered the days together with his older brother, the person who was supposed to be sitting in this office, the person who was supposed to inherit this company. He could not blame his brother for leaving home, their parents never checked on them, never even bothered to ask them about their well-being. His brother left home to pursue his lifelong dream, to be a musician; his brother was unfair to him but he could not bring himself to hate him.

He was broken from his stupor by Kadota's weak but deliberate coughing. He briefly wondered for the reason of Kadota's presence in his office but his eyes then flicked over to the boy beside him who was profusely sweating and fidgetting the hem of his shirt. Ah, he remembered! Kadota was supposed to find him a new secretary. He took one last calculating glance at the boy and focused his attention back to Kadota.

"Well, how very efficient of you Kadota, to be able to acquire me a new secretary in a mere number of hours! Bravo!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sir, I want you to meet Ryuugamine Mikado, my colleague and your new secretary. Mikado, this will be your new boss from this day onward till the day you get fired."

Mikado stepped forward and bowed his head. "I'm Ryuugamine Mikado, it's a plea—ssure to be at your service. I hope we can get along well, President Masaomi."

"How polite of you Mikado-kun! It will also be my utmost pleasure working with you. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with Kadota in private."

Mikado nodded and with one last glance back at his Kadota-sempai he stepped out of the president's office and proceeded to wait. He knew the president was not impressed with his previous actions; he just earnestly hoped that Kadota-sempai will be able to persuade him.

"I bet you are not satisfied with the person I chose, I guess."Kadota blandly stated.

"How very perceptive! But you have always been the perceptive one when it comes to these matters, you should already know the reason for my dissatisfaction."

"He may act like that in front of his superiors, but when you ask him to work, it's a different matter altogether. Believe me when I say that he is more efficient and more organized than me. You could never find a better employee." Kadota defended.

"Pray art thou tell me why you know about such matters." Kida paused and after a few seconds exclaimed, "Could it be that…could it be that….you were intimately involved with each other?"

"HELL NO!" Kadota cried out, his cheeks turning light pink in color. "We were in the same club in college, he was my underclassman. Furthermore, he is like a brother to me."

Kida feigned disappointment but the truth was that he was still curious about this Mikado-person. For THE KADOTA to put such faith and praise on him, this person must be exceptional. Moreover, Masaomi Kida likes exceptional persons; he wanted to test their limits, their breaking points. He wanted to see them crumble, to make them realize that they are not that brilliant and outstanding. To summarize, Masaomi Kida is a plain bastard and sadist.

Kida pointed to stacks to papers and said, "Kadota, why are you just standing there? Brief him all his duties and tell him to organize all those papers. I want them arranged and neatly filed by tomorrow. I expect great things from him. See to it that he meets my expectations. Ok?"

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Daigumi Apartments, Shisei Street**

**5:32 p.m**

Despite his exhaustion, Mikado felt happy. He thought the president was a bastard, guess he was wrong. A true bastard would not give second chances easily. After hearing all those duties from Kadota-sempai, he wanted to cry. However, he could not; he had to give this job his best shot, not only for himself but also for his sempai who helped him.

Looking at the stack of papers, which took him four hours to arrange, he contemplated on what to do next. He tried to list mentally all the tasks required of him: 1) answer calls and schedule meetings, 2) prepare coffee and snacks, buy lunch, 3) arrange files, 4) make excuses if he doesn't want to speak to the client, 5) pick and buy gifts to be sent to clients, 6) entertain guests. Well, the tasks were not difficult in the leat; they were demanding and time-consuming. Only a calm and collected person could survive in that jungle of an office.

Kadota-sempai had given him a thick black folder containg all the company's clients and information. Mikado scans the pages and imprints the information to his mind easily. To him, memorizing is as easy as breathing. No effort was needed; all it took were a few looks to have it fully stored in his memory. After memorizing the information, Mikado proceeded to schedule the president's meeting for tomorrow.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Masaomi Zaibatsu – President's Front Desk**

**6:57 a.m**

Mikado was a bundle of nerves when he arrived at the office. Well, who wouldn't be? I was his first day working as a secretary to a president of an elite company. He carefully arranged yesterday's files on the president's desk, leaving a cup coffee and a blueberry muffin. After one last look inside the office, he went to the front desk and started typing today's meeting agenda.

Ten minutes after seven, Kida emerged from the elevator doors. He took note of the silence, savoring the fact that he was once again the earliest to work. With a smile on his face, he proceeded to his office stopping in his tracks when he saw his new secretary huched over the computer. He cleared his throat to catch the attention of his secretary who was furiously typing on the keyboard.

Mikado was too immersed in his work that he failed to hear the president clearing his voice. He felt someone shaking his shoulder and was about to reprimand that person when he saw the president's face. Not knowing what to say, he looked at the president with stunned silence. As soon as Kida saw the shocked look in his secretary's face, he couldn't contain his laugh.

"The look on your face is hilarious! You should have seen yourself." Kida said between laughs.

Mikado flushed as the president continues to laugh at his predicament. Damn it! He wanted to make a good impression, not act like a comedian. What should he say? Should he wait till the president stops laughing? Or should he start speaking? His internal conflict must have shown on his face because the president stopped laughing and started to speak.

"What's my schedule for today?"

Mikado shook his head to clear his thoughts and answered, "9:00 conference with the board of directors, lunch at Café Real Sotto with Orihara Zaibatsu continuing until the negotiations are finished"

Kida sighed after hearing his schedule. He knew he had to face Orihara Zaibatsu eventually. Asking his secretary to reschedule the meeting would only be running away from the problem. He knew that denying a meeting with Orihara Zaibatsu would be like signing a death certificate. His company would suffer from bad publicity. He did not want to meet Orihara Izaya alone. The man was a monster! He could ask Kadota to go with him, except that he asked Kadota to deal with Tokyo Bank today. He was about to give up all hope when he saw again his secretary's face.

"Sir, I have arranged all the files you have sent me yesterday. It's on your desk. Your coffee and blueberry muffin are on your table. I have also responded to all your emails. Uhm, just call me if you need anything." with that said Mikado resumed his typing.

"Mikado, I would like you to join me for lunch at Café Real Sotto."

Mikado spluttered, "Wha-what?"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Next chapter!

**Preview:** _Mikado meets Izaya for the first time._


End file.
